Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to projection image adjustment systems and projection image adjustment methods. Each of the projection image adjustment systems is used to adjust a projection-image display region to have a desired shape or characteristics, through use of a plurality of imaging apparatuses, with the display region being formed by a plurality of projection display apparatuses. Such an adjustment is performed by each of the projection image adjustment methods.
Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses an image projection system and an image geometric correction device. The image projection system connects partial images, which are projected by a plurality of image projectors, into a single image, thereby displaying the connected single image on one display screen. The image geometric correction device geometrically corrects the partial images projected by the plurality of the image projectors, so that overlapping portions between the partial images can be smoothly connected to each other. The image geometric correction device unifies the coordinate systems of images which are shot with a plurality of imaging apparatuses, thereby defining a unified coordinate system. Then, the correction device geometrically corrects the partial images projected by the plurality of the image projectors, using the image projection region on the unified coordinate system as a reference. This configuration allows the geometric correction to the projected images without severe accuracy of pre-setting of the imaging apparatuses at predetermined precise positions.